Peppermint Cologne
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Sakura encounters her dream boy in her dreams only later to find the surprise of her life. Fluffy romance. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven series.**

 **AN: This is a Shindou, Takuto x Nozaki, Sakura. One-shot fanfic.**

 **Peppermint Cologne.**

Sakura Nozaki leaps in midair, gracefully twirling. Her left foot lightly touches the gymnastic floor, before leaping once again into midair, again. Before landing on the floor, she twirls twice in midair.

There is a pair of arms that she ends up landing into. His broad chest is so filled with comfortable warmth. The peppermint cologne he wears teases her scent of smell.

Sakura reopens her eyelids to meet his sincere amber eyes with her soft cyan ones. A faint blush colors her cheeks. "Shindou-san,"

"Nozaki," Takuto Shindou said, tenderly caressing her. His right fingertips trail from her left cheek all the way down to her chin. "I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Shindou-san?"

Takuto curls his forefinger underneath her chin and he tilts her chin upwards. He leans closer to her strawberry-flavored glossy lips. Her lips become covered with his in a swift kiss.

"Shindou-san," Sakura said, breathlessly.

"During my afternoon piano practice, you've been slipping into my mind." Takuto admits, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I never believed that a day would come, when I find myself missing you, Nozaki."

"Shindou-san, I've always been horrible in playing soccer."

"You've left me truly impressed, Nozaki." Takuto said, taking a step closer to her. Hesitantly, Sakura takes a step back. Takuto is now hovering over Sakura. "It was when you've learnt how to follow my guidance. It truly made me happy."

"Shindou-san, am I dreaming?"

Takuto smiles at her. He holds out his right hand to her. "If I'm just your dream guy, Nozaki. Will you at least share a slow dance with me?"

Sakura glances from his right hand to his handsome face. Once her hand touches his right palm with her left palm. Her gymnastic outfit transforms into a lovely cyan two-piece finery dress with a white poncho over her shoulders. "Huh?" Sakura said, looking over her new attire.

Some piano music starts playing.

Takuto pulls Sakura closer to him. He rests his left hand on her right hip. "This song is made just for you, Nozaki. It's called 'My Sweetest Sakura'. My feelings for you are within this melody."

"S-Shindou-san," Sakura said, allowing herself to be drifted into a waltz with the formal second-in-command of 'Earth Eleven'. If Tenma was the encouraging soft winds that provided the sense of hope, Shindou was the stable rock that provided guidance and advice to the team members. Sakura leans her head down on his chest to silently listen to the soft drumbeat of his heart.

"Those feelings are mutual, Nozaki." Takuto said, clearing his throat.

"Shindou-san," Sakura said, lifting her head up to look at him.

"When we're both grown ups, Nozaki." Takuto said, glancing down at her. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura gasps, feeling extremely speechless.

"Will you become 'Mrs. Takuto Shindou'?"

Sakura lowers her head down. She didn't know how to respond. "Shindou-san, I…"

The digital alarm goes off.

Sakura falls out of her bed to land on the floor. "It was just a dream?"

"Sakura, I've made some breakfast for us."

Sakura gasps, recognizing the voice. "S-Shindou-san,"

The door creaks open.

"D-don't you dare come in."

There is a guy – wearing a cyan housecoat - with shoulder-length brunette hair. He is carrying a breakfast tray. "Are you still feeling underneath the weather, Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, touching her warm forehead.

"Don't you remember?"

"Um…"

"We're married, Sakura. Husband and Wife." Takuto said, placing down the tray on her lap. He crawls on top of the quilted blanket and leans in closer to her. Takuto wraps his arms over her body and embraces her. "You and I are newlyweds, since last week."

"Shindou-san,"

Takuto softly chuckles. "I can't believe that it has already been so long since I've last heard you call me 'Shindou-san', Sakura. We were in grade school and on the 'Earth Eleven' soccer team."

Sakura nods, leaning more closer to smell the leftover peppermint cologne on Takuto's chest. "Taku-chan,"

"Hm."

"I've had a wonderful dream."

"About what?" Takuto asked, lifting up her lingerie spaghetti string from her upper forearm over her shoulders. Swiftly and tenderly, his lips kiss her soft-felt skin.

"It was about my dream guy."

"I see." Takuto said, crawling over her body. His body is now hovering over hers. "I'm a little jealous, Sakura."

Sakura raises her left hand up to touch his face. Her fingertips trail down from his right cheek to his lips. "No need to worry. I've married my dream guy."

Takuto sweetly smiles down at Sakura. "Have you now?" He replies, leaning forward to touch his lips with hers.

Sakura moans, removing the breakfast tray from her lap to place on the coffee table next to their queen-size bed.

Takuto breaks away from her lips. "Sakura, you really are the lock. But, I've got the key." He told her, resting his hand over the left side of his chest.

Sakura giggles.

 _ **Ekosi.**_

 _ **AN: This is a Shindou x Nozaki one-shot. I can somewhat this pair married.**_

 _ **If anything, I think Shindou's and Sakura's child should be the next protagonist in Inazuma Eleven series. Of course this is wishful thinking.**_

 _ **Shindou slightly shows his admiration towards Nozaki in Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. Who knew Shindou watched Rhythmic Gymnastics.**_

 _ **Shindou is often left flabbergasted when Nozaki approaches him or calls out for his assistance when she's in trouble (twice I might add in the same episode). I must admit, Shindou does seem very disciplined when it comes to soccer, he briefly scolds Sakura twice.**_

 _ **Takuto even looks worried when he is watching a panting Sakura, after all their soul energy is drained from the 'berserk attack' in episodes 40-ish. His facial expression seemed sorrowful looking at a panting Sakura.**_

 _ **I'm guessing that Sakura is younger than Takuto why she addresses him as 'Shindou-san' and Takuto calls her 'Nozaki'.**_

 _ **The three that are mostly shown are: Shindou-Ibuki-Nozaki. At the lineup beginning and sitting on the benches while team galaxy plays against team ixel fleet.**_


End file.
